Love Works
by Stormysky21
Summary: Yami has a dangerous habit. Bakura loves him and gets worried about him.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=A Yami and Bakura fic

Chapter 1

No one knew Yami that well. Every time the spikey haired teenager came into the class room, Bakura could see that something was wrong, but no one else did.

No one knew him. No one cared about Yami. Bakura watched him silently, wounering what could possibly be wrong with him. / Why don't you ask him?/ Ryou asked through their mind-link.

/ I doubt that he will answer truthfully./ Bakura told Ryou. But Bakura tried anyways. " Is something bothering you?" he asked Yami. " Kind of. Why?" Yami confessed.

Bakura looked confused that Yami was truthfull. " Well you have seemed off lately. I have been getting worried about you" he told Yami.

Yami chuckled. " I thought that you hated me" he said. " No Yami. I do not hate you. I really care about you and am upset that you are acting like this. What's wrong?" Bakura asked.

Silence. " I cut myself" Yami said softly. " but it is because I can not handle being someone like me. I hate it!" Bakura smiled at Yami, happy that he knew what was wrong finally.

" I'm a little upset, but I am glad that you are not one of those bakas that go and lie about it" he told Yami. " Thanks for that input Bakura-kun" Yami murmured, blushing scarlet.

Bakura kissed him gently on the lips. " You are really sweet, Yami. I do not want to see you dead. Ok." he told Yami. Yami nodded, blushing.

" Bakura, do you love me?" he asked. " Very much" Bakura answered. Yami's heart looked like it was about to sour. " I love you too, Bakura" he said.

" You confessed." Ryou said. Bakura nodded. The smaller boy chuckled. " And he loved you too." he laughed. " But I don't know how to get him to stop cutting. That could be the end of him." Bakura said.

Ryou patted Bakura's shoulder. " Don't worry. I don't think that Yami will do anything to hurt you if he loves you so much." he told Bakura.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes=I know that my last chapter was short, but I plan on making longer ones.

Chapter 2

Yami P.O.V

Bakura loves me. It was so hard to believe! He had never acted like it before. I didn't know what to think.

I sat under the tree that I usually sat at during lunch period. " Hey Yami. What's up?" I looked up at Marik. " I'm ok" I told him.

" You look like you just told someone something huge" he said. I chuckled. " I confessed my true feelings to the person that I love" I told him. " Hmm…..I see" he said.

" You love Bakura, don't you?" he said, smirking. I nodded, looking down. Marik laughed a gentle laugh. " It isn't something to be ashamed about" he said. " I am gussing you both care about one another."

Yami P.O.V

School seemed to go on forever. I went through class after class. Pretty soon I was in one of my classes with Bakura………gym. I hated gym. I pulled on a sweater to hide my cuts and went out to join the rest of my class.

Bakura was running around, traumatizing a few class mates. He stopped when he saw me and ran over to me. " Do you want to be on teams?" he asked. I smiled and nodded my head.

Bakura smiled at me and then went to tell the gym teacher. When he came back, we started playing this basket ball two player game. " You don't like sports that much, do you?" Bakura said.

" You know it!" I laughed in irony. He shook his head, chuckling. " You really are something, koi" he told me.

Bakura P.O.V

I sat inside the game shop, spending time with Yami. My cell phone hadn't rang at all. Usually Ryou would be calling me constantly if I was out this late, but he told me that he didn't really care if I was only at the game shop.

I looked at him, trying to figure out how to cure him from this depression that darkened him so much. " Bakura, what is on your mind?" he asked. I smiled. " You are." I told him.

He looked up at me. His beautifull crimson eyes shining with something so pure inside. " I think about you all of the time" I told him.

He smiled gently. " I'm curious on why" he said. " A little crazy thing called love." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bakura P.O.V

I sat in my room, deep in thought. What would happin if Yami continued down the path that he was going? Would he get hurt? Would I lose him?

I fealt a tear fall from my eye as I thought about these thoughts. " Bakura, are you in there?" Yami had come over to see me again. I loved it when he came over.

" Yeah! I'm here!" I called. He opened the door and saw that I was only in a night shirt. " Oh! I am so sorry! I can come back later if you want." he said quickly.

I chuckled lightly. " Yami, I could be naked in front of you and your company would still make me happy." I told him. I gently kissed his lips. Slowly I wrapped my arms around his waist.

" Yami……….can I take you?" I asked. I wanted to be his first. Yeah. I knew that he was a virgin. It had to be really hard for him to achieve that, but he was one.

Yami blushed deep red and nodded his head. I explored his lips yet again as I pulled his pants down. My hands gently touched his nippples, messing with him for a little while.

I began to work my way down. It was best that he didn't get this full force. Then slowly, I pumped myself into Yami. I heard him moan softly in pleasure.

" You like it" I asked. " Yeah" he told me, purring in my ear. I chuckled. " Your so sweet Yami." I told him. I held him in my arms as I pumped myself into his small form.

After we got dressed and Ryou got back, I asked him if he was staying the night here. " If you want me to" Yami said. " You know that I do because I worry about you a little too much" I told him.

Yami gave me a light smile. That was when Ryou came in and told us that Supper was done. " Yami is staying the night" I told Ryou as I passed by him.

" Ok. I will call Yugi." Ryou told me.

Yami P.O.V

I examined all of the cuts. They needed cleaned again……..and mabe a new one could be added. I sliced the blade quickly through my skin before stashing it in my bag and I began patching up my arms.

Bakura was downstairs doing dishes with Ryou. He said that he would be up when he was done. I sighed when I finally got done patching up my arms.

I laid down and began to think. How could I do everything for him? Bakura…………….this so called love really is crazy and messed up!

And that was when Bakura entered the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bakura

Yami laid on the bed. A first aid kit laid by his feet. " Umm? What were you doing while I was doing dishes?" I asked. Yami rose an eyebrow. " I had to patch up my cuts. It wasn't anything too big, koi." he assured me.

I sat down next to him. Something didn't add up. He had more time than to just clean up the cuts. Mabe if I saw them………

" Could I see them, Yami?" I asked. He thought for a moment and extended both of his arms. He was now so willing towards me. It didn't matter if he got caught doing something wrong or if he was hurt, he was open to me.

I gently unwrapped the bandages as Yami watched me. Silently I examined the cuts. They were everywhere. Criss crossing up his arms, lineing down his wrists, all over the place! I could see a few that were still bleeding. Hmm. He must have cutted just a few minutes ago.

I could also tell that he was a pretty decent doctor when it came to tending to this many of them. I sighed and gently rewrapped his arms. " Your not mad" he half-whispered. " No. Just a little disappointed. I kind of wish that you wouldn't do this to yourself." I told him.

Yami looked down, but I tilted his chin up and gently kissed him. " Yami, I love you and it hurts to see you like this" I told him." I guss that is what I am trying to say." I explained.

He nestled himself against me. " I wish that I wasn't the one causing anyone pain. It is like that is all I do." he said. I gently kissed his forehead. " That is not true! I feel love and joy when I am near you as well" I told him. " Yami, you are like my life to me!"

Then he smiled…….for real.


End file.
